<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Fine by Of_Swords_and_Crowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421838">I'm Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns'>Of_Swords_and_Crowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only I can See the Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only I can See the Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m fine.” You smile the first time someone asks. The lie coming easy. The pain and truth hidden behind a pretty lie and prettier smiles.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You say with forced laughter the ninth time someone asks.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You say in the mirror, wiping away the tears.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You say even when your heart breaks. You have to be fine.  You have to be there for everyone. To give all your time and attention to others. But there’s nothing left for you. No one noticed how much you were slipping away. The quiet smiles and forced laughter. Gone was the mischief in your eyes. Gone was the smile that brightened a room. No one noticed that you were slipping away trying desperately to be whatever everyone else needed constantly. No one noticed but he did. He knew it was all a pretty lie. He missed the real you. The you he fell in love with. The you that would sing as if no one was listening. The you that would brighten his day with a simple smile.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You try to lie to him but he saw through the mask. He saw through the lies.</p><p>“I’m not fine.” The truth slips through and it opens the door. You break down and he’s there picking up the pieces of your broken self. You’ve spent so long lying to everyone including yourself- that you forgot what it’s like, to tell the truth. And so he listened. He listened to the heartbreak and the pain. He held you tight as if he could fix the damage.</p><p>“They’ll applaud if I show that I’m flawed.” You’ll try to smile through the tears. Try to make light of the pain that you feel.  You’ll sink to the floor- “What’s the point anymore?”</p><p>But he’ll sink to the floor beside you. “You’re not flawed darling; you’re just a little under-rehearsed.” Wipe away the tears and with a wink in his eye. “I don’t know but I’m here.”</p><p>And sometimes that’s enough. Someone being there. Being your anchor in the endless sea. The sea that threatening to take you under. You’re trying so hard to stay afloat, treading water. But you don’t have to do it alone. Because you’re not alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>